pokemon adventures: dark white
by Rookie-writer.com
Summary: a story akin to the pokemon adventures just much darker the story starts off as our 'hero' becomes an orphan and his quest to find those who did it and as he travels he will see the dark depths of humanity and find the depths he is willing to go to keep those dear to him close and alive. as stated lots of crime and degeneracy if you dont like that this might not be a story to read.


October 18th

Age 10 for most people it's a wonderful age, the age most people become Pokémon trainers but not me it was a reminder that despite all of my knowledge I am still a child living under very strict parents. This is not to say I hate them or despise them I have long seen where they coming from being a Pokémon trainer is an unstable and uncertain career path that way too many people especially kids take. they just want what's best for me and that means to take over their corporation when I am old enough. But honestly, I just want to play video games and sleep all day despite this I will attempt to take over the company when I am ready but for now its going to school at a prestige academy and a part time job on the weekends.

This is how my life has been until a new continent was formed. I don't really know the how and whys as at the time I did not pay it any mind until my dad says that it became hospitable and moved us there I was quite amazed at how quickly things progressed for the continent it already has biomes fit for all sorts of Pokémon to live and thrive. There is even a large rainforest, I am also surprised at how quickly humans have developed towns and cities. The Pokémon league especially acted quickly setting up poke-centres, poke-marts and of course the gyms.

Anyway, for humans and Pokémon becoming a sort of melting pot of as all Pokémon and people from all walks of life can be found here. especially those of less than reputable backgrounds.

Ok I lied it's like 70% full of criminals and the other 30% is full of people to stubborn to leave, unable to leave or have a desire to be a governing body… or a major corporation.

Did you guess where my family stands there?

Well after the move my folks decided to home school the rest of my education and on my 15th birthday I was given a poke-technav an off the market piece of tech that my family produced a sort of combination of the other 'poke-gear', pokedex and my first Pokémon a shiny ralts. Probably trying to buy my good graces and you know what it worked I finally have a Pokémon I can't wait to play with her. While I am bothered by the fact they gave me these things knowing I can't actually go out and use them to their full potential/designed for and the fact that that a pokedex is supposed to be handed out by professors to trainers meaning they must have spent a crap-tonne of money on all this including my little **shiny** ralts.

Even thinking about how much money they spent sends a shiver down my spine. But man is this digital journal is so cool I can't wait to fill it with the things my ralts and I do together. I really should give her a name hmm…

"Sweety, dinner is ready!" I hear my mother call "Coming mom!" I call out closing my poke-technav and picking up ralts from her perch on my bed as she looked around "let's go have dinner yeah?" at the mention of food ralts makes a happy sort of sound "I'll take that as a yes."

Arriving at the kitchen carrying ralts in my arms I grab ralts her bowl and fill it with Pokémon pellets and place both the bowl and ralts down next to my chair. Dinner was eaten in relative silence broken only by idle conversation. After dinner ralts and I went back to my room, ralts fascinated with my bed used it as a trampoline while went on my computer to look up a name for ralts and also watch videos and play video games, occasionally I look back at ralts to see how she is faring but now she is staring at the computer a look of wonderous fascination on her face.

"_Heh so she is interested in my computer huh."_ I take a quick look at the time. Its midnight. _"Shoot if I stay up any longer, I am going to get nagged."_ Turning off the computer I tell ralts "if you're that interested, I will teach you how to use it. Would you like that?" I ask and ralts gives another happy sound. "it's settled then but first its late so let's go bed."

As ralts is about to jump down to her small bed on the ground I pick her up under the covers of my bed. "nope your sleeping up here with me, I am not going to let you sleep on something so uncomfortable." After a small pause of hesitation, she relaxes and soon we both drift off to sleep.

Jan 1st

Over the next two months Seiko(ralts) gets acclimated to life with me here in the mansion, becoming an important part to my daily routine taking it upon herself to be a sort of warden or maid its cute watching her trying to help with the chores. And teaching her how to use the computer and other appliances was easier than I originally thought. Maybe psychic Pokémon are just really intelligent? Anyway, today is the end of the week long camping trip between me and Seiko, we had fun Seiko really enjoyed it we should definitely do this again unfortunately I had to take my computer with me so my parents could still send work at me to complete. No rest for the weary and all that.

Well Seiko and I are about to arrive home so I'll write more later.

As we get closer to home I start to smell the distinct smell of burning wood at first I think nothing of it at first until I see the large column of smoke coming from the direction of my home, worried I picked up a little speed in the old beat up truck I am driving but there are too many trees in the way to get any faster. As we get closer a large glow can be seen and a hole forms in the pit of my stomach.

Getting near the tree line I see the inferno that my home has become and stop the truck and try to remember what my parents said to do if anything happened to them. _"should anything happen to us make sure to get the documents buried under the stairs they are proof of ownership of everything this family owns belongs to you now. The company and our property. So above all make sure you have those documents in your possession."_

So, I waited and waited. Seiko even crawled into my lap to comfort me "ralts…" she says quietly. Its times like these that I wish that I could understand what Pokémon actually said. By the time the fire burned out it was midnight. So, I grabbed a shovel from the camping supplies Seiko and I make my way to the front stairs where, thankfully all the debris fell away from.

We don't have to dig for long until we find what we are looking for, a small metal box. Removing it from its spot I gather Seiko and the shovel and rush back to the truck. Starting it up I drive to deeper into the forest making slight adjustments to the woods in-between a city named 'Rock city' after the gym located near the centre and a small town nearby called 'Rose wood' I am not really sure why they named it that.

Thank fully the truck had enough gas to get to my destination, a large secluded lake that has a small island in the centre. Noting how tired Seiko and I are I put the truck into parking I shift the seat to something more comfortable to sleep on. Grabbing the woollen blanket and Seiko I bundle us up and try to go to sleep and Seiko just nuzzles into my chest in an adorable way making me thankful that I still have one friend left in the world. I stroke Seiko's hair softly as I drift to sleep.

I awoke to Seiko moving around atop me to get out of the truck and after a couple of uncomfortable minuets I also get out and ignoring my empty stomach I set about to make camp setting up the tent, portable generator, pc and after checking the documents of the metal box before reburying it. By the time I was done Seiko had finished making some sandwiches for us for breakfast. _"I wonder if Pokémon making breakfast for their trainers is normal? Not like I am actually a trainer."_

After breakfast I sit in the tent planning out what to do. _"While I trust the jenny's and nurse joy's basically everyone else will not think twice about stealing my company from me. Or really anything else I have. But I still need money otherwise I am going to starve. But how will I get the money I need while finding out what happened or even living decently. Hmmm."_ While lost in my thoughts Seiko lays her head onto my lap, I absentmindedly scratch her head before an idea starts to form. _"I could become a trainer it might be a gamble but if I could still earn some money and I'll be able sleep at the poke-centres and for free no less. But where can I find a Pokémon research-"_

**BOOM**

The sound of something heavy landing outside rings in my ears prompting me to investigate. Running out of my tent carrying Seiko in my arms I see a Charizard looking around and a woman with a lab coat on sliding off the Charizard. _"Researcher found, let's hope she does not kill me"_

"may I help you miss?" I pause waiting for a response "professor myrtle." She replies as she strides up to my truck inspecting it. "And I would like to question you about a few things." I swallow my saliva, and even Seiko is getting anxious too letting out a quiet 'ralts…' "about what?" I ask hesitantly "a recent arson attack nearby, I want to know if you know anything about it?" she says getting up walking over to me in a predatory fashion. "no, I don't." I can feel my hair raising from how nervous I am I try to smile a little but It comes off as more of a grimace. _"she suspects me. will I be able to get a licence from her now?"_

She is up in my face now and I am acutely aware of the Charizard standing a few feet away staring at me waiting for an errant twitch. "really? Because a set of tyre tracks matching yours was seen at the scene of the crime." I stay silent for a small moment weighing my options and whether I could trust her. In the end I surrendered. "fine. those tracks are mine but I lived there with my parents. And no, I did not start the fire. I was on a camping trip with Seiko here and when I arrived my home was already a raging inferno so when the fire died down, I gathered what I could before leaving." I explain. _"I really hope I don't regret this."_ But suddenly she smiles and a look of understanding? Recognition? Appears on her face and she steps back. "ah so you're Mr whites' infamous son now that I look at you, I can see the resemblance."

"you do?" I ask sceptically. "yes, I am an old friend of your parents I even used to work in their Research and Development department before I became a Pokémon researcher. your pokedex was a gift from me because you have the technical knowledge and excellent potential to be a great Pokémon trainer, did your parents not say anything about me?" she informs me swapping to a friendlier demeaner as if accusing me never happened.

"well no, but could I ask for your help in getting a Pokémon trainers licence? I'll pay you ba-" I try to explain but she interrupts me by placing her a delicate finger to my lips. "hap up up. Say no more I'll bring the forms later but first you are going to tell me about what your planning, I want to help." She says with a sickly-sweet smile and I am feeling reassured that I might just survive the immediate future.

As I told myrtle of my plan to gather a Pokémon team, I'll gain fame by beating the gyms and search for clues for who ever killed my parents. I am hoping they will come after me, and myrtle will keep contacting me every day at 1pm and 11pm to ensure where I am and my wellbeing if I don't respond within an hour myrtle will contact the jennies and prompt an investigation of my last known location and where I was going. And if for whatever reason my parent's killer does not show up, well I'll think of something then.


End file.
